


Something to Believe In

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4, Prompto gets hurt and his friends come to the rescue, sunshine boy gets a lot more than he bargained for, wait who has never taken a potion before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto gets hurt in training and the boys discover he has never taken a potion before.  They need a good distraction to take his mind off the pain.





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I had a cute prompt from Ragewerthers for this fic but it turned into something totally different! The only thing that stuck was the OT4 theme. So I hope you all enjoy this little drabble. :)

Prompto looked on in fear as Cor massaged his temples.  “Please don’t make me.” He begged again.

“I would never force you to do something you weren’t comfortable with Prompto but this won’t hurt, I promise.” Cor sighed through a frown. 

Sparing a glance down at his ankle his heart rate started to go up again.  Why on Eos had he done that stupid move?  He was still in training; there was time to learn things without hurting himself.  It had to be broken but he refused to let anyone touch it. 

“I’m at an impasse Prompto, if you won’t let any of us help you then who should I call?” He asked. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I have to tell him Specs, he will begin to worry that I don’t like him.” Noct lamented.

“Highness, we have all discussed this already and as I told you Gladio and I are both fine with you asking him.  However if you don’t do something soon I will take control of this situation and ask him myself.”

“No. no. no.  I have to do it, he will freak otherwise.” Noct sputtered as he sat on a barstool watching Ignis prepare dinner.

“He may freak, as you say, no matter who asks him.”

Sighing Noct buried his face in his hands.  “Give me another week to figure something out, kay?”

“One week, Noctis and then I’m intervening.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio heard his phone ring and he dug it out of his pocket while walking back to his office.  Answering it quickly once he saw the caller id, it was Cor, hopefully everything was alright. 

“This is Gladio.” He answered in a rush.

“Are you able to come by the training center, I need you to pick up Prompto.”

“Sure, I can swing by, did something happen?”

“Nothing life threatening, just get here as soon as you can.”

The line disconnected after that and Gladio was left stunned standing in the corridor.  Leave it to Cor to be vague and clear all at the same time. 

Bastard.

Breaking out in a run he went straight to the training center.  Prompto had only started basic crownsguard training two weeks earlier.  By all accounts he’d been doing well so this phone call had him a little worried.   

Cor’s waiting outside his office when Gladio rounds the corner.  “You didn’t have to run all the way I told you it wasn’t life threatening.”

“That statement in of itself is not calming Cor, unlike you I haven’t gone to war so things like that don’t help me.”

“Fair enough.” He grumbled as he turned to go back inside the office.  “I can’t seem to make any headway perhaps you could talk with him.”  Cor gestured towards where Prompto was laying on the office couch with one foot elevated higher than the other.

Seeing the blonde laying down with a clear look of pain strung across his pale features made Gladio’s heart sink.  “Hey sunshine, what happened?” Prompto didn’t answer but pointed to his ankle instead. “Did you sprain it or break it?” This question unfortunately started the waterworks. 

Prompto sucked back a sob and replied through his now streaming tears. “I –I don’t know but I’m afraid to touch it.”        

“Can I take a look?”

“Only if you d--don’t touch it.”

Gladio knelt down and took a look, the ankle in question was clearly broken but it was hard to see much else besides that.  Prompto still had his socks and sneakers on.  “Can I take off your shoe? I can get a better look and then we can use a potion.”

“No!” Prompto shouted.  “I don’t want to use a potion!”

This statement caught Gladio off guard.  Using potions was second nature to him and hearing Prompto outright refuse made him pause. “Why don’t you want to use a potion?”

“It’ll hurt and –and what if it doesn’t work and I need to use another one.  What if it makes me lose my foot or something.”  He wailed. 

“Prompto potions don’t work like that; you have nothing to be afraid of.” Gladio tried to reassure the distressed blonde. Unfortunately it didn’t work.

Ten minutes later found Prompto being carefully lifted by Gladio bridal style.  Normally the blonde would be far too self-conscious to be caught in such a position.  His pain from the injury was taking precedent and made him forget his insecurities.

“Going to try and see if Ignis and Noct can talk him into taking one?” Cor questioned from the doorway.

“It’s my last option right now.” Gladio sighed. 

“Sorry for being such a pain.” Prompto mumbled from where his head was smashed into Gladio’s shoulder. 

“Kid you’ll be fine, I’ll see you for training in a few days in a cast or without, either way.” Cor commented with a small smile as they left his office.

“Can I get fired from training?” Prompto asked with a whimper as they headed to Nocts.

“No, listen you’ll be fine, try and relax.” 

The trip up to Noct’s citadel apartment only took ten minutes and Prompto was shaking the whole time. Gladio was unsure if the pain was making him shake or just his nerves.  They didn’t talk during the walk and when the door to the apartment came into view he could feel Prompto suck in a breath. 

Knocking on the door the shield only had to wait a minute before Ignis answered.  He immediately went into mom mode.  Gladio told him what had happened and Ignis instructed him to sit Prompto on the couch.   A footstool showed up and Prompto’s broken ankle was gently elevated. 

“What the hell do you mean you’ve never taken a potion before?” Noct asked in disbelief once they’d all taken up a position near their distressed friend.   

“Noctis, must you really be so tactless.” Ignis retorted from where he was kneeling on the floor examining Prompto’s ankle without touching. 

“Sorry guys, I’m just scared I know it’s stupid but I can’t help it.” He confessed with a red face. 

“There really is nothing to be afraid of blondie, it won’t hurt I promise.” Gladio offered from the seat next to Prompto. 

“Highness?” Ignis interrupted. “I do believe now might be a good time to ask Prompto about that thing we were talking about earlier.” 

“Really!? Now?” Noct huffed. “That is tactless!” 

“No I think it would do wonders actually, why don’t you try.” Ignis requested again with a glare in his eyes.  This time Noct seemed to pick up on his hidden message.

Ignis’ plan was already working, though Gladio had no clue what they were up to.  He watched as Prompto stopped staring at his busted ankle and looked up at Noct with wide eyes.  The prince was straddling the arm of the couch and seemed to be having an internal debate about something.

He turned a little more and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.  “Prom, so I need to talk to you about something important.” 

“Oh gods, please don’t tell me I can’t be in the crownsguard anymore. I’m trying really hard!”  He exclaimed with a frown. 

“No!  That’s not it at all!  Prompto--.” The prince was beginning to lose his momentum this was a hard thing to just ask someone.  Ignis saw the lag in conversation and cleared his throat. “Uh – so I wanted to ask you if you might be interested in being in a relationship with me.” Noct stopped talking and Prompto appeared to stop breathing.

“W--what?” He weakly stuttered a second later. 

“A romantic relationship with me.”  He paused. “And Gladio.” He paused again for dramatic effect. “And Iggy.” He finished with a determined look. 

His last word had covered the sound of the potion bottle breaking over Prompto’s ankle.  The blonde gasped suddenly and without thinking clutched at Noct’s arm.      

Ignis opened his mouth to say something but Prompto cut him off.  “That’s it!  It didn’t hurt at all!  Oh emm gee I’m an idiot.” He cried out as he hid his face with his hands.  “Guys you didn’t need to distract me with that crazy conversation.  Well I guess you did but still that was a bit extreme.” He rambled.

However the mood in the room was still dead serious.  Gladio broke the silence a moment later. “Prompto, Noct wasn’t making that up.  We’ve been dating for almost a year and decided to ask you if you wanted to join in.”    

Prompto truly did shut down this time around.  He kept opening his mouth to try and speak but clearly couldn’t find the words.  After what felt like an eternity he finally uttered one word.  “Seriously?”

“I’ve never been more serious about anything Prompto.” Noct responded in a whisper.

Gladio was starting to worry that they’d broken him for real.  Prompto covered his face again and drew his legs up to his chest.  He was crying again. 

Shit.

This wasn’t good.  “Prompto, hey it’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  We all like you and wanted to offer in case you were interested, we don’t want to upset you.” Gladio said in a pained voice.  It was really hard to watch Prompto cry.    

“Huh? What? No, I’m not upset.” Prompto quickly corrected as he lifted his head.  “I think I’m --.” He looked confused for a second.

“Overwhelmed?” Ignis offered. 

Nodding and burying his face again he focused on taking deep breaths. “I can’t believe this is happening to me.” He added though it was muffled from his current position.

“So you wanna give it a try?” Noct asked hopeful.

 

* * *

 

Prompto couldn’t believe the day he was having.  First he screwed up in training and freaked out over taking a potion.  Thinking back on that he cringed, it was really nothing to be scared of.  Just like everyone had said it would be okay. 

Second he’d gained three boyfriends in a span of like five minutes.  That was insane.  He’d always dreamed of Noct liking him that way but this was beyond his wildest expectations.  Noct liked him and so did Gladio and Ignis! 

Nothing had changed much after their admission to him but as the evening progressed Prompto could see subtle differences.  They hugged a few more times than normal and their causal touches lingered.  Ignis completed dinner without much fuss and afterwards the four of them piled on the sofa in the living room to watch a movie. 

Surprisingly Gladio held out his hand first as an invitation.  Prompto accepted since he had been dying to get a cuddle from the man for like ever.  He sank into Gladio’s chest and practically swooned when the big guy wrapped his arms around his waist.

Looking over at Noct he was happy to see Ignis sprawled out on the prince’s lap.  The advisor was busy smashing a pillow around to get it just right.  He caught Prompto looking and flashed him a smile. 

“I can’t believe this happened to me.” He whispered mostly to himself. 

“Believe it sunshine.” Gladio’s low voice rumbled back in his ear. 

“I call first dibs on date night!” Noct announced.

“Oh no, I’ve already claimed that spot.” Ignis murmured sleepily. 

“How exactly did you do that?” The prince exclaimed.

“It’s true princess, you went to the bathroom and Iggy asked Prompto. So you don’t got dibs.”

“That is so not fair!” He huffed.

“That highness is what happens when you wait too long to take my advice.” Ignis responded with his refined accent.  “To the victor go the spoils.”     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
